riffipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Barbarian Hermit
Barbarian Hermit are a five piece doom/sludge/stoner band based in Manchester, England.Barbarian Hermit Facebook About - accessed 16th November 2019 They were formed in 2013 and are currently signed to APF RecordsAPF Facebook Delighted to announce that Barbarian Hermit - accessed 3rd November 2019, through which they released their debut studio album Solitude and Savagery.Barbarian Hermit Bandcamp Solitude and Savagery - accessed 16th November 2019 History First Years (2013-2018) Barbarian Hermit were formed in Manchester, England in 2013. Their first lineup consisted of Ed Campbell (vocals), Mike Regan (guitar), Chris Wood (bass) and Loz Brindley (drums).Conversation with Mike Regan - Confirmed by admin User:Gedmundo on 16th November 2019 The band quickly became a five piece with the addition of second guitarist Adam Robertshaw. Only a few months after Barbarian Hermit's formation, Ed Campbell had to step aside to focus on other personal commitments.Barbarian Hermit Facebook Greetings FB land (and beyond!) - accessed 18th November 2019 He was replaced by Si Scarlett. The band's first release, the six track BARBARIAN HERMIT 01 demo, was released on Bandcamp on 22nd February 2016.Barbarian Hermit Bandcamp BARBARIAN HERMIT 01 - accessed 18th November 2019 The demo was engineered and mixed by Bernie Steer at the Hermitage, Biff at WR Audio and Luke Clarke at SSR, with the 6th track, 'Widowmaker', remastered by Bernie Steer. A limited physical release of the demo was available at the 2016 edition of the Manchester Metal Collective Weekender which the band played.Frenchie's Reviews MANCHESTER METAL COLLECTIVE WEEKENDER @ REBELLION BAR, MANCHESTER - accessed 18th November 2019 The third track from the demo, 'Burn the Fire', had a music video produced for it by Massive Badgers.Massive Badgers Youtube Barbarian Hermit - Burn the Fire - accessed 18th November 2019 2017 saw Barbarian Hermit go through a series of lineup changes. Firstly, on 1st March, it was announced that Si Scarlett was leaving the band.Barbarian Hermit Facebook T'HERMIT BAND NEWS - accessed 19th November 2019 He was replaced by original vocalist Ed Campbell, who returned to the band. 9th March 2017 saw the band announce that bassist, Chris Wood would be leaving the band due to health and work related issues.Barbarian Hermit Facebook It's with a heavy heart - accessed 16th November 2019 His full time replacement was Rob Sutcliffe of Fantasist. On 15th June it was announced that drummer, Loz Brindley, would be taking a sabbatical from the band, with Gaz Manning taking over as drummer in his absence.Barbarian Hermit Facebook Alright, how's tricks?.. - accessed 16th November 2019 Manning would, however, take over drumming duties full time for the band and would mark the solidification of the band's lineup to the present day. On Saturday 30th September, Barbarian Hermit would play at the second edition of HRH Doom Vs Stoner.HRH Doom HRH Doom Vs HRH Stoner Chapter II - accessed 18th November 2019efestivals HRH Doom Vs Stoner 2017 Lineup - accessed 18th November 2019 24th June 2018 saw Barbarian Hermit crowned as winners of the Manchester Metal 2 the Masses competition.Facebook Events M2TM Manchester FINAL - Rebellion Manchester - 24.6.18 - accessed 16th November 2019Manchester Rocks Metal 2 The Masses Manchester Final 2018 - accessed 16th November 2019 As winners of the competition, the band earned a spot on the New Blood stage at that year's Bloodstock Festival. Solitude and Savagery Onward (2018-present) album Solitude and Savagery]]On 13th November 2018, Northern Monk, an independent brewery based in Leeds, England, released the Solitude and Savagery IPA to commemorate the launch of the band's first album of the same name.Northern Monk Twitter We’re hosting the @BarbarianHermit album launch... - accessed 16th November 2019 Three days later, on November 16th, the launch party of said album, Solitude and Savagery, was held at the Northern Monk Refectory in Manchester, with support from Battalions, 1968 and Dead Retinas.Facebook Events Barbarian Hermit - Album Launch // NMBCo Dark City Fringe - accessed 18th November 2019 The album, released through the band's label APF Records, was recorded and produced by Chris Fielding at Skyhammer Studio, and mastered by James Plotkin at Plotkinworks. From 11th to 13th April 2019, the band joined their APF Records label mates Nomad for a short weekender across England, passing through Temple of Boom, Leeds, The Devonshire Arms, London and Premier Pool Club, Ipswich.APF Records Facebook This weekend eight aesthetically pleasing men... - accessed 18th November 2019 Regional supports on the tour were RedEye Revival and Sound of Origin (Leeds), Beggar (London) and A Horse Called War, Men Of Munga, Killerkorp and Sea Breach Solution (Ipswich).Facebook Events Barbarian Hermit / Nomad / A Horse Called War + More - Ipswich - accessed 18th November 2019 Barbarian Hermit returned to Bloodstock Festival on Thursday 9th August 2019 as the first band to play over the weekend, opening up the Sophie Stage at that year's festival.Bloodstock Festival Barbarian Hermit - accessed 18th November 2019 The show was, undoubtedly, the largest crowd Barbarian Hermit had played to thus far. From October 4th to 6th October, Hermit were part of the Kings of the North 2019 UK Tour alongside label-mates Widows and the band Drudge.Barbarian Hermit Facebook Not long now!.. - accessed 18th November 2019 The tour passed through Skinny Jimmy's in Workington, Bannerman's Bar in Edinburgh, Scotland and Trillian's in Newcastle. As of November 2019, the band are in the process of writing for their second album, continuing to play dates across the UK. Discography ]] Studio Albums *'Solitude and Savagery' (2018, APF Records) Demos *'BARBARIAN HERMIT 01' (2016, Independent) Personnel Current Members *'Ed Campbell' - Vocals (2013-2014, 2016-present) *'Mike Regan' - Guitar (2013-present) *'Adam Robertshaw' - Guitar *'Rob Sutcliffe' - Bass (2017-present) *'Gaz Manning' - Drums (2017-present) Former Members *'Si Scarlett' - Vocals (2014-2016) *'Chris Wood' - Bass (2013-2017) *'Loz Brindley' Drums (2013-2017) External Links *Facebook *Bandcamp *Twitter *Instagram References Category:Band Category:Manchester Category:England Category:United Kingdom Category:APF Records Category:2013 Category:Stoner Metal Category:Doom Metal Category:Sludge Metal Category:Heavy Metal Category:Barbarian Hermit